


One Month

by thedarkmoon



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tokio Hotel
Genre: Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, On Hiatus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-11-26 09:22:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedarkmoon/pseuds/thedarkmoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam and Bill have been secretly dating for several months. They built a cabin to share in the peaceful Adirondacks of New York, where they can share intimacy in a private setting. But, this time, they only have one month to spend together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Eins

Little drops of water splash on the ground, the rain gently pounding against the roof. The little house set deep in the woods in the Adirondacks was a special place, no one else besides us knew it was here. Well, the people who built it, and those few we told where we headed in case we didn’t come back knew, but no one else did. Not the paps, not the fans, not even our own mothers. No one knew it was there, and we planned to keep it that way.

I leaned gently against the counter, watching through the rain for his car to arrive home. Heh. Home. It was the closest thing wither of us could get to home with the paps knowing our other residences. I smiled a bit, thinking of him finally coming home.

There was the sound of wet tires on gravel, and his small little white mustang came into view, dirty and dust stained from traveling cross country. No, we weren’t about to fly out here for our month alone. That’d be too suspicious. That was also why I was already here, so no one would think it weird we left the same day.

His key turned in the lock as I settled on the couch, pretending to read a book as the door opened and shut. His boots clunked onto the floor, and the closet opened and closed for his jacket. From the thump on the rack, it was probably his one of a kind leather with no adornments, from his father when he turned eighteen. 

“Bill?” His voice was soft, a little cracked, probably from next to nothing since breakfast. He appeared in the doorway to the living room, black haired mussed, and not a speck of makeup in sight.

“Yeah, I’m here.” I smiled, pretending that I didn’t just want to run over and climb in his arms, that it had been too long since I’d last seen him. 

“How was the drive?” He asked, sitting down on the end of the couch when I moved my feet off and onto the floor. There was a new tattoo on his neck, just a little butterfly kiss of a thing, a recreation of the star the hung on my hip.

“Fine. When’d you get the new ink?” I asked, lightly tracing the little star with my pinky. He shivered a bit, a little roll of the shoulders, letting me know it’d been too long for him too. Way too long.

“Last time I was with Neil. He said I needed to do something to let loose a bit, something that wouldn’t be suspicious if I started rubbing it during an interview. So yeah, chose your star. That cool with you?” He’d turned a bit, our foreheads together. So much for being nonchalant.

“ ‘Course it is,” I slid my lips down his neck, “So long as I’m allowed to lick it.” His off balance chuckle made me smile. It’d been way too long. Way too long.

“Why wouldn’t I?” He teased, running his nose over the side of my head, along the just barely there fuzz that grew along the side of my head, “Why’d you cut it? Just about flipped a shit when I saw it. Scared me to death.” I laughed, drawing back to look in his baby blue eyes.

“I cut it because I needed a change. Had the lion’s mane too long, I guess. It cool with you?” I asked, bumping our noses.

“Yeah….yeah. I missed you. I missed you a lot.” His lips found mine, sweet and soft, the first kiss we’ve had in months. He’d been on tour, then I’d gone with the band for a couple months to secluded music writing for Universal. No time in between, not seeing each other except for a brief holiday visit on Christmas, but twelve hours isn’t enough.

But I couldn’t give up my career for this. Not yet. Not when everything was just getting so good. 


	2. Zwei

“Shit!” I swore, pulling my hand back from the boiling water. The pasta hadn’t gone all the way down into the water, and like an idiot, I’d tried to rescue it and make sure it sat all the way in the water and got cooked evenly.

“Hey, here. Cool water, not cold,” Adam guided my hand under the cool stream of water, slowly numbing the burn to almost bearable. It still left an angry red mark on my hand.

“I’m an idiot.” I laughed, playfully flicking water at Adam. He laughed too, a rich sound for the cool evening air. The window was open, something we couldn’t do at home.

“No, just slow to learn.” I leapt up on him, playfully poking at his ticklish spots, which had him yelling, “Kidding, Bill, kidding. Stop!” He got a grab around my waist and threw me over his shoulder, and flicked the stove off with his other hand.

“What…the…hell…are…you…doing?” I gasped, laughing still and being upside down wasn’t helping much.  Adam’s laugh rippled through his torso and up to me.

“You, my crazy little friend, are in huge trouble. “He said, walking down the hallway toward our room. I grabbed at his belt as he shifted me a bit over to the right to keep me from slipping.

“What? Why am I in trouble?” I pouted, then said in a normal tone, “You are so not leaving any marks. I have to go on tour, you know, and even if I love you-“

Adam cut me off, “Shut up, babe. I know the rules,” he flipped me right side up so that I laid on my back on the bed, “And I don’t plan on breaking them any time soon. Love you too much to lose you.” His hand traveled up my side, gentle and careful, like he’d break me if he wasn’t.

“You gained the weight back. Good boy.” His little exploration had pulled my shirt up, revealing the now less prominent rib bones under a large tattoo.

“Yeah? I started eating meat again, a bit at a time. Your fault.” I raised my eyebrow, feeling the loss of the normal piercing there. But piercings didn’t work with Adam.

“My fault? Ha. You did it on your own, baby boy,” he kissed my forehead, “I wasn’t there with you on that tour, I wasn’t there when you were in the studio. It was all you. And I’m so proud you didn’t let Jost tell you otherwise, tell you it’d be bad for your image.”

“Thought I was in trouble,” I murmured, running a hand along his arm, feeling the gentle ginger hairs instead of seeing them. My hand flicked under his wrist, ghosting over the tattoo there, tracing it from memory.

“Needed a reason to get you outta the kitchen and in here,” He pulled back to look me in the eyes, “Wanted to see you happy for once, instead of just doing good. I watched you so much on that stage, and in the interviews, and even there in the kitchen. You weren’t you.”

“Never am. You know that as well as I do. You put on a show for the fans, and even when you’re behind doors you can’t-“ his hand covered my mouth, shaking his head, blue eyes unreadable.

“This is our place. Our haven. None of that matters here. None of them can get to us. Let go.” He nipped at my earlobe. I gasped, boneless instantly.

I let go.


	3. Drei

“Up. You gotta see this sunrise.” I groggily heard Adam, somewhere out on the balcony that overlooked the most gorgeous view of the surrounding forest. There was a slim pathway through the trees where there was a path to a private section of Lake Placid.

“Can’t give me five more minutes after you made me fucking lose my mind last night?” I dragged myself out of the bed anyways, adding, “ _And_ didn’t fuck me?  Oh, wow.”

I blinked at the sunlight peeking over the trees, giving Adam a slight halo. It was pretty, to say the least. I slid my feet across the finished wood in bare feet, coming to stand beside Adam.

“Glad you thought it was worth it, princess.” He teased, pecking my forehead, “Did you sleep well otherwise?”

“Sure. Best sleep I’ve gotten in months,” Leaning into his touch, I wound my arms around his neck and asked, “What are we going to do today? Been a little stir crazy waiting for you.” I leaned up and our lips found each other, a sweet little lock of lips.

“Can we go down to the water?” He used puppy dog eyes, like he would die if I didn’t go with him. I raised my eyebrow.

“Well, we then have to go to town first. So glad it’s a small little pond that has no clue who we are.” I laughed at Adams happy smile.

“You are amazing,” he paused, glancing back at the bedroom, “I owe you one when we get back, ok?”

I smiled, wrapping my arms around his neck, “Yes, you do. Shall we?” I led the way into our bedroom, over to the dresser. Adam smiled, shaking his head.

~*~

“We need milk, babe?” Adam was about six steps behind me, pushing the cart slowly because it had a tendency to list to the right.

“Uh, yeah, su- _Fick!_ ” I swore, ducking behind a stand of fruit just in time to avoid a pap. Who. Was. In. The. STORE.

“Adam! What a surprise to find you here!” I heard the excited voice, and peeked through the pineapples to see a woman with a camera in hand standing just where I had been a few moments ago. My teeth grated together, hearing her use his first name.

“Ah, here on a visit to an old friend; just grabbing some wine and things before I go to meet her at her home. It was nice seeing you.”  Adam’s clipped response was bound to get him bad press, and I bit my lip, glaring at the woman, who started to follow him.

“Please, Adam, if I could just have a few moments-“his glare cut her off.

“Leave me alone. You have no right to be harassing me. I was kind and polite to you, now you could give me the same courtesy. Good day.” Adam pushed the cart deeper into the store, leaving behind the very annoyed woman.

“Well! I guess that’s what they do. City slickers.” She ambled off, her large bum waddling behind her.

“Nice call, Kaulitz.” I muttered to myself, slinking behind the fruit to a deserted aisle, keeping my eyes peeled for her reappearance while in search of Adam.

He was leaning his forehead against his arms in the kitchen utensils aisle, bent at such an angel that it looked uncomfortable. My hands shook as the slipped up to his shoulders, and I whispered, “Its me.”

“Fucking _hell._ That could have ended so bad,” his voice was hoarse, and he turned, pulling me into a fierce hug, “that could’ve ended so fucking bad.”

“Yeah.” I breathed in his scent, my nose on his shoulder.

“Let’s...get done here.”

~*~

The cold water lapped at the lake’s edge, the smooth pebbles stuck in the sand gleaming wet. The bare sand felt cool and nice against bare feet. I leaned back on the rock, glancing back toward the house through the trees, looking for Adam. He hadn’t made an appearance yet, after saying he was going to make a couple of calls before he joined me by the water.

I took the pack of cigarettes out of my pocket, tapping one out. I sucked in, bringing the lighter to the end and taking a slow drag, watching the smoke drift lazily upward to the overhanging branches. It was a rare treat to smoke when I was with Adam, and since he wasn’t around, and I could stub it out it he started coming this way, I figured it didn’t matter. Almost.

Adam worried about smoking. Me smoking cigarettes to be exact. He was a little looser when it came to pot and shit like that, but that was occasional. This…wasn’t. It just wasn’t like that stuff. Or, at least, that’s what he said. And it wasn’t my place to question what Adam said.

I finished off the cigarette, grinding it out on the rock that I was sitting on, glancing again up at the house.  Adam was just making his way down from the back door, in his swim trunks and a tank top that shimmered slightly in the sunlight that made its way through the trees. His hair hung damply to his forehead, he’d taken a shower before he’d come down looking for me.

“Sorry, I spilled the old orange juice, and it kinda got all over my hair. Then Lane was freaking out ‘cause she heard the crash and the spillage.” His quick peck on my forehead threw me off. No kiss?

“It’s fine.  I wasn’t worried.” I lied, seeing the black bag he’d carried down with him, “Lunch down here? It’ll draw the misquotes.”

“No, not food. I got you something on my last leg of the tour, and it had to wait until we were here. Look inside.” He set the bag in my lap, sitting on the rock beside me. His feet were bare, and the toe nails were painted a dark purple.

The ties on top of the bag were done in a bow, and it came easily undone. The bag wasn’t heavy, but it wasn’t really light either. There was a box inside; wrapped in a soft cloth bag that was the color of sand. I slipped if off, revealing the clear topped box inside.

Inside the box were shells and rocks and dried flowers of different colors and shapes and sizes, with hues of green and red, black and blue, yellow and orange. Some of the rocks were smooth and shiny, and the shells were exotic and whole. In the center sat a mosaic of what looked like rounded pebbles of glass, sea glass I realized. It formed a pattern that neither had a end or a start, nor did it exactly repeat.

“Its…….beautiful.” I whispered, fingering the glass over the precious objects. I titled my head a bit to the side, and the glass inside shifted to read _Ich liebe dich_ , or I love you.

“I’m glad you like it,“ he whispered in my ear, wrapping his long arms around my waist. I leaned my head back on his shoulders, still looking the gift over.

“Where?“  I asked him, turning to see a soft smile spread across Adam’s face.

“I made it for you. The pieces came from everywhere there was a beach or a nature park that we stopped long enough for me to go there. This one,“ he pointed to a smooth, round stone that was pitted with darker spots then the all over gray color,“came from Liepzig. And this,“ it was a cool, blueish rock with a white streak, “came from Magdeburg. Thought you might like a piece of home. Lane thought I was crazy, driving out with Tommy to go grab them. But it was worth it.“

“You wirte that?“ I pointed to the words in the middled, tracing the blue letters with my fingered, looking over the uneven glass.

“Took forever to get a person who could tell me how to spell it. I was in,” Adam scrunched his face, thinking for a moment, “Amsterdam at that point in time. Norwegians’ can’t spell in German.”

“Gott, you know how much I love you right now?” I asked him, kissing his neck.

“Um, enough for this?” his mouth found mine, his tongue slipping between my lips.

Wasn’t really so much as a gift to him, more to both of us.


	4. Vier

“Its cold, babe. You sure you want to get in?” Adam teased, watching me pull off my shirt and cross my arms after letting the black fabric fall to the sand. I glared at him, making sure the glass box was secure in where in sat on the rock.

“Of course I’m getting in, its not that cold. And you are not tougher than me.” I slid off my sandals, and walked to the edge where the water lapped at the sand, steeling myself for the first icy bite of cold, pure, Adirondack water.

“I won’t tease you if you don’t want to come in.” Adam  interrupted my thoughts, sounding like he really meant it. I stuck a foot in, grinding my teeth at the cold.

“I’m fine. Just… a little cold.” I walked in so the water was up to my ankles, swearing as the icy shock hit me.

Adam laughed somewhere in front of me, and I heard him move through the water. My eyes were squeezed shut against the cold, and I didn’t feel like opening them quite yet.

“Here, come on. Its better if you go all in.” I opened my eyes a crack to glare at Adam, and see what he was doing.

“And your plan for that is to what?” He smirked, wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

“Dunking you, if that’s alright. I really don’t wanna deal with a sulky brat afterwards.” He ducked my backhand and then asked, “what’ll it be, pretty boy?” His smile was bugging me, like he’d just pulled the best laugh in the world. Not.

“Go ahead, see if I care.” I told him, not really believing he’d do it. Adam chuckled, then bodily grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder.

“Not fair!”I laughed at him, my hands slipping as they scrabbled for purchase on his wet back.

“Totally fair.” And with that he dunked me into the water. I came up spluttering, feet sinking two inches into the muddy bottom. It was freezing cold in the water, but there air wasn’t much warmer now.  I sank into the water, glaring at Adam.

“That was not fair, you evil little-“ He grabbed for me and I side stepped him, “miscreant, who does not understand-“ His foot collide with my ankle, and I yelped, “my reasoning for the way I was going to enter the water. Stop that.” I glared at him as he came closer, a cocky grin twitching at his lips.

“Don’t worry. You won’t drown with me around.” His arms drew around me, pulling us together until our faces were mere inches apart, “Just fucking with you, alright? Missed you and wanted you close.”

“Yeah, alright.” I drew a shaky breath, glancing quickly to the right, then the left, making sure no one was around before whispering, “You sure no one’s on our property? I doubt they’d care if it was someone else’s, access to the lake is access to the lake.”

“Relax, no one lives on this side besides us. Stop being such a worrywart.” His head dipped, sealing our lips together for a brief moment, “Seriously, do I need to go tan Jost’s hide for making you this way, baby boy?”

“No….though you can anyways. Christ!” His lips had traveled down my neck, nipping at a spot just above my collarbone. I felt his grin against my skin.

“What’d he do now? And does this mean I can finally kill him? Cause Neil, Lane, and I will immensely enjoy that.” His boyish grin was like inviting him over to my house and my mother and step father loving him.

“You can’t kill him. He’s, just…gotten a swollen head with our success. I shouldn’t have said anything.” Adam’s smile faded with a sour look, but then brightened and gave me a playful nip on the ear.

“Well, I’ll have to talk to him later, won’t I? But I don’t wanna waste the pretty now.”  Adam’s mouth covered any response I had to come back with. His tongue was warm, slipping between my lips and licking his way inside.

His hands slide down my sides, the way made slick by the water. His hands grasped my hips possessively as my hands came up to cup his face, our kiss becoming more passionate. Adam slid his hands under my ass, pulling me up and holding me closer still. One of my hands went to his shoulder, steadying myself while the other held on to his face.

Adam pulled back with a smile, and murmured, “Still a   toppy little bitch, aren’t we?” And promptly dunked me back into the water, following after into the icy depths. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short, short chapter. I am so sorry. I got really slamed with work this week. Next one will be longer, I promise. :)


End file.
